Zombrex
Ambuzol Vaspilatin or Zombrauctus Pendeo Autoinjectors, commercially marketed by Phenotrans as Zombrex, is a controversial over-the-counter drug that is used to treat pending zombification. It is administered in 1.5mg doses every 24 hours (12 hours in Case zero), typically via intramuscular injection. It has proven to be effective in delaying zombification in human patients of all ages. It is incapable of preventing zombification in animals. It is a subject of great controversy, as it is seen by many to merely forestall the inevitable. Isabela Keyes created the drug after escaping the mall in Willamette. Her friend, Frank West, was also infected, and he uses Zombrex while the two of them are researching ways to come up with a complete cure. In Dead Rising 2: Case West, it's revealed that Isabela had been working to develop a cure. The research notes for it were taken by Phenotrans's director Marian Mallon. The company has refused to allow Isabela to make a cure, or even a synthetic for the drug, for what they believe is humanity's karma, as well as for money. Zombrex XC: Extended Care In Dead Rising 2, There is a variation of Zombrex called "Zombrex XC: Extended Care", which lasts for 24 hours instead of 12. Precautions to Zombrex *Zombrex should not be taken with alcohol. *Zombrex should not be taken within 24 hours of operating heavy machinery. *Zombrex should not be taken by pregnant women. *Zombrex overdoses are lethal, and patients should never be administered more than the prescribed amount within a 24-hour period (12 hours in Case Zero). *Zombrex is not a cure of zombification - it is a suppressor. *Zombrex is contraindicated in patients who are hypersensitive to any components of this product. *The recommended dose of Zombrex is 1.5mg once daily. Zombrex can be injected with or without food. *Dose adjustment in patients with renal insufficiency is based on degree of renal function. 0.75 mg once daily should be applied for patients of <30mL/min Creatinine Clearance level. *Zombrex is contraindicated for zombified subjects. *In the event of lack of Zombrex, panic is not wise or advised. *Choosing to not take Zombrex when needed may cause skin decomposition, irrational behavior such as biting, moaning, slowed speech, total loss of common sense, intense foul odor similar to rotting flesh, body odor and acne. Availability Since the first outbreak known to the public, the Willamette Incident, Zombrex is a recognized drug and is widely sold in many pharmacies, and it is extremely expensive at $300 a box, meaning it would cost $109,500 for a years worth of Zombrex. It is also administered by government health care institutes, and is carried by most ambulances. Dick Jones, a survivor in Still Creek, has some Zombrex in stock in his Pawn Shop. In Dead Rising 2, Zombrex can be found in hidden places, awarded from survivors, defeating psychopaths or buying from Pawn Shops located in Fortune City. The price increases with each dose purchased: the first dose is $25,000, the second $50,000, the third $75,000, and the fourth $100,000. All additional doses cost $200,000. If Chuck is in possession of a Bargaining magazine, these prices are reduced by 10%. It is important to note that you will lose your supply of Zombrex should you restart the game. Unlike weapons and equipment, however, you will not ''lose your supply of the drug if you are overcome by looters. Not counting the Zombrex that can be purchased in Pawn Shops, there are a total of nine doses that can be obtained (two more than Chuck can possibly require). Four are stashed around Fortune City at the following locations, and can be picked up at any time: *In the Underground Tunnels, near the ladder that leads to the Silver Strip. Facing the ladder it is just to your right. *In the Americana Casino, by entering the second floor of Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack and making some tricky jumps over the light fixtures to a ledge containing several items and stacks of cash. *In the Yucatan Casino, on top of the Aztec statue at the center of the casino floor. The Zombrex is on the plate in the statue's hand. *In the Slot Ranch Casino, backstage area of the theater, on top of some equipment cases, behind where Bibi Love is found. *Dead Rising 2 Off the Record only - At the back of the elevator on the rooftop of the Fortune City Emergency Shelter, a dose of Zombrex can be located. An assault rifle can also be found with some remote mines at that exact point. The remaining five doses are acquired through the following missions: *Zombrex 1: The first dose is found as part of the first mission, in the pharmacy at Roy's Mart in Royal Flush Plaza. *Mail Order Zombrex: A dose is obtained after defeating Carl Schliff during the mission. *Code Blue: Sven Blaaborg rewards Chuck with a dose after being escorted back to the shelter during the mission. *Demand and Supply: In an unmarked mission, Sven Blaaborg appears in the cafeteria and asks Chuck to find him vodka or whiskey. Upon giving him the booze, Sven gives Chuck a box of Zombrex. Code Blue must be completed successfully for this mission to activate. *Hunger Pains: Richard Kelly gives Chuck some Zombrex when escorted to the safehouse. Zombrex doses needed Dead Rising 2: *Katey Greene needs 4 doses total of Zombrex to avoid Ending F. *Jared Davis needs 2 doses total of Zombrex to succeed the missions Once Bitten and Chemical Dependency. *Tyrone King needs 1 dose of Zombrex to unlock Overtime mode. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record: *Frank West needs at least 4 doses of Zombrex and perhaps a 5th during Overtime to avoid Game Over. *Jared Davis needs 2 doses total of Zombrex to succeed the missions Once Bitten and Chemical Dependency. *Tyrone King needs 1 dose of Zombrex to unlock Overtime mode. You need a total of 7 doses of Zombrex in both game playthroughs and an 8th in Off the Record if Overtime is done slowly. Zombrex Users *Frank West *Katey Greene *George *Mary *Nick Ramos *Annie Posters There are many Zombrex Posters put up all throughout Fortune City, 33 in all, that Chuck can vandalize for Prestige Points as well the Improper Behavior achievement/trophy. Trivia *During the events of the Still Creek outbreak, standard 12-hour Zombrex was the only medication available. By the time of the Fortune City disaster three years later, 24-hour "Zombrex XC: Extended Care" has been introduced. http://www.trueachievements.com/n1564/dead-rising-case-zero-plot-details.htm *On the Zombrex poster, the 'Wash weapons after use' heading shows a cricket bat being washed. The cricket bat itself may be a reference to the 2004 British film ''Shaun Of The Dead, in which the protagonist uses a cricket bat to fight off zombies. *Zombrex Shot, a skin from l4dmaps.com can replace the skin for the regular adrenaline shot from Left 4 Dead 2, another game themed around zombies *The tag line for zombrex is : "Keep living your life with Zombrex" *The instructions for administrating Zombrex as found on a Zombrex Injector box : **1:Scrub hands thoroughly with soap and hot water before opening **2:Disinfect Injection area with alcohol rub and soapy water **3:Inject needle with conviction to penetrate epidermis **4:Administer all medication, then dispose of immediately Gallery No Zombrex.jpg|Vandalized Zombrex poster. Zombrex in film.png|Mr. Goto takes a supply of Zombrex zombrex.jpg|Zombrex at the America Casino SlotRanchZombrex.png|Zombrex at Slot Ranch Casino Zombrex AI.png|A Shot full of Zombrex 559px-Zombrex.jpg|Real life Photo of zombrex 200px-Dead_rising_2_chuck_zombrex_2.jpg|Chuck Greene and infected daughter Katey with Zombrex See also The official website of Zombrex is located at the following URL: http://www.zombrex.com/index.php Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Website Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2 Key Items Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Key Items